


It Hurts

by kjnoren



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2004, Feels, Filk, Humor, Hurt, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Crowley having feelings.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Det gör ont](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489697) by Thomas "Orup" Eriksson. 



Nobody but me, could know the way I feel

I'm standing in the bookstore  
And I'm crying out your name  
I'm looking for an angel  
And for somebody to blame  
'Cause as it soon is over  
You linger on my mind, oh

Hurts, oh it hurts, really hurts  
In the middle of the night  
In the light of the day  
You know that it hurts  
Oh it hurts, really hurts  
And I wish I could be stronger  
Stand still in the church  
Nobody but me, could know the way I feel  
How it hurts, oh it hurts

They want me to forget love  
The pain I feel inside  
I'm clinging to my Bentley  
And the tears I cannot shed  
I wish it could be over  
So we could start anew, oh

Hurts, oh it hurts, really hurts  
In the middle of the night  
In the light of the day  
You know that it hurts  
Oh it hurts, really hurts  
And I wish I could be stronger  
Stand still in the church  
Nobody but me, could know the way I feel  
Oh it hurts, oh

Not easy to remember  
And even harder to forget  
The things that you engender (the things that you engender)  
Oh, you're always on my mind...

(Hurts, oh it hurts, really hurts)  
In the middle of the night  
In the light of the day  
You know that it hurts  
Oh it hurts, really hurts  
And I wish I could be stronger  
Stand still in the church  
Nobody but me, could know the way I feel  
Oh it hurts, ooh it hurts  
I wish I could be stronger  
Oh, but it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and to the tune of [It Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na2qDYmm7LM), the Swedish entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 2004, performed by Lena Ph.
> 
> Note that this is not a translation of [Jag är ond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179922), rather a new and independent filking of the English lyrics of the original song.


End file.
